


Invulnerable

by kyprian



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyprian/pseuds/kyprian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet that I might expand into something more serious. Trigger warning: Self-injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invulnerable

Martha worries about her son, but she doesn’t know what to say. Nothing that’s happened in Clara's life has ever made any kind of sense.  
  
Except that now he isn’t Clara any more, and it’s a mess. God knows Martha Kent is trying, but there is nothing that she’s read that will help her with the fact that even if they knew what kind of drugs would make Clark all right, he’s never gotten a shot in his life.

Martha knows that she could ask Jor-El for help but she’s pretty sure that she knows what he’d say, and it won’t be good for her boy. Jonathan may not be perfect, but at least he’s the sort of parent who will try to fix the thing that’s wrong.  
  
Sometimes, she sees a green glow in the loft.  
  
She went up to check on Clark, once, but she doesn’t any more. If it makes him feel better, even for a second, she’ll let him take the risk.  
  
Her son knows how to be careful, after all.


End file.
